battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tankswinger/Changelog - BSCF Council
Current State of the Wiki= 20th August 2017 *'ALOT of users aren't aware of the number of ships that actually start off in a class. For that, I must refer to Fleet Guidelines (See Fleet Restrictions Tab). I have noticed that some navies (not naming them) start off with maximum ship values per class - I will tally them all later.' *'More than half of the wiki's navies don't even bother with the points system - evidence of it possibly being too tedious to micromanage. I'll bring this up to the BSCF Council later on.' *Aircraft stats haven't been fixed (still working on them) *Upon inspection of several defensive installation systems and their stats, some are in a desperate need of a nerf. I will not name them here, but I have tallied all of the potentially imbalanced ones up. *Something tells me that this 15 million troop cap is too lenient - only two navies break this cap (both of which are ruled by Zumwalt) |-|Changelog= Yo. Since I am officially a Liaison officer within the council, I get access to its proposals and such, so I am making this blog to keep track of every single change and proposal that has passed and has been implemented into the wiki. ---- *'AA Nerfs' (Originally proposed in 3/29/2017) All forms of anti-aircraft have been nerfed across the board and development of out-of-IG AA weapons that have a different stats to existing RP AA has been thoroughly discouraged. The gap in capability between Hansa AA weapons and WSC AA weapons have been bridged completely - both would have roughly the same effectiveness. so how are you going to pass your s*** from airplanes? h i r e a s a m u r a i ---- *'Redirection banned' (Originally proposed in 4/5/2017) You cannot redirect attacks to a foreign nation that you do not control. For example, if say. Nation A attacks Nation B, Nation B cannot say that Nation A suddenly and inexplicably attacked cargo ships from another nation, unless the owner from Nation B has gotten the said nation's direct approval. how bout i do anywa- *banned* ---- *'RoE opened to all users' (Originally proposed in 4/5/2017) On hold because a Garret alt messed with that rule within several days of the passing. ---- *'"Pity Timer" added to Inactivity' (Originally proposed in 5/8/17) An official "pity timer" now exists, where you cannot attack an inactive user until 3.5 months after he has gone. Afterward, the land is up for grabs (unless the inactive user has an acceptable clause and excuse such as "have work", "school"). how about sunrise lannnnnd ---- *'Scrapping penalty' (Originally proposed in 5/13/17) Scrapping is now worth 75% of the ship's overall value, and this was done because scrapping felt too flexible (For example, a user can legally scrap their entire navy to build a fleet of battleships before an upcoming fight, smash the enemy, come back, scrap it entirely into another hard-counter fleet composition, smash the enemy, etc. etc.). Having 75% of the ship's worth makes it an option, but a risky one at that. taste the sunnnnnnndreams ---- *'Mobilization penality for NAP + Alliances' (Originally proposed in 5/16/17) If you make a NAP with another country and break it afterward, you will not be able to receive build points for the week. If you make an alliance with another country and break it afterward, it extends to 2 weeks. This effect does not stack, so you can break off NAPs with 7 countries and only get a week (or 2 weeks if they also come with alliances) worth of punishment. the hun is a deadly laser ---- *'Unit Caps added to Ground Forces' (Originally proposed 5/28/17) Army sizes for all nations, regardless of size, are hard-capped at 15 million maximum. This does not take into account individual training, equipment outfits, logistical issues, or other things. This was made to make sure that army sizes cannot snowball out of control like in BSCN (with armies up to +80 Million personal employed) ---- *'Loophole Patches' (Originally proposed 6/16/17) A new navy (AKA, a navy that has been made after May of 16th) cannot receive points if all of the following criteria are achieved - -It has an alliance with another navy that the same user controls -It is obviously interlocked in a coalition to achieve a common goal with the same enemies and allies. -HAS THE SAME IDEOLOGY (this is important - ideology is everything in BSCF) -There is absolutely no doubt that two navies that the same user controls are working together. ---- *'Major Ground Warfare Change' (Originally Proposed (6/22/17) If another user invades a country that has no standing navy commanded by anyone, then a member of the wiki can participate in the defense of said country using its native forces (AKA it can't use the forces from its own navy). The member who participates in defending the land cannot drag in allies, nor can he use the attack as a valid reason to drag their own respective nations into the war. For example, let's say that...Afghanistan doesn't have a navy or even a military commanded by another user. If let's say, Zumwalt invades it with China, then anyone can take over the forces of Afghanistan to resist China. However, if the owner of Telosia CRG Kevin decides to play the role of India, he cannot use Telosian weapons in the conflict. He is also limited to the strength of the real-world numbers of the army. (FOR ALL OF THE COUNTRIES THAT DO NOT EXIST IRL (FAKE CONTINENTS)) *Each unoccupied "large province": 50k troops with 120 tanks. ---- *'Ship Class-Related Change' (Originally Proposed 7/15/17) All ship classes start off with a certain amount of free ships with initially constructed. *Any Restricted Ship: Each class starts with 1 free ship *Battleships, Battlecruisers, and Battlecarriers: Each class starts with 1 free ship *Fleet Carriers, Supercarriers: Each class starts with 1 free ship *Attack Carriers, Large Cruisers/Super Cruisers: Each class starts with 2 free ships *Light Carriers: Each class starts with 3 free ships *Heavy Cruisers: Each class starts with 5 free ships *Escort Carrier: Each class starts with 6 free ships *Light Cruisers: Each class starts with 8 free ships *Destroyers: Each class starts with 10 free ships *Frigates: Each class starts with 15 free ships *Corvette: Each class starts with 20 free ships ---- *Nuclear Ballistic Submarine: Each class starts with 4 free ships *Conventional Ballistic/Nuclear Attack Submarine: Each class starts with 5 free ships *Conventional Attack Submarine (Diesel-Electric): Each class starts with 10 free ships ---- *'ADDENDUM TO NAP+ALLIANCE BREAKOFF PENALTIES' (Proposed on 7/25/17) If a nation changes it's ideology/government type/fundamentally becomes a different sovereign state, then anyone can cut relations without penalty for 2 weeks after the switch. If a nation changes back to it's original state, then the cut relations will remain and you must re-submit an alliance/NAP. ---- ---- ---- Changes to the Points System/Ship Guidelines *'Supercruisers:' Changed to 100 points, limited to 9 16" guns *'Heavy Cruisers:' Changed to 35 points, limited to 12 14" guns *'Light Cruisers:' Changed to 25 points, limited to 16 8" guns *'Destroyers:' Maximum destroyer cap changed to 60 All navies have 50 points which don't roll over next week which they can spend on small stuff. ---- ---- ---- Additions to the RoE that has passed haven't been made yet *'Section: Rules of Fleets' No “ban baiting”. Ban baiting is enticing or aggravating someone into saying or doing something that will result in a ban – this may result in a ban for both parties. ---- Category:Blog posts